


［all咕哒子］成瘾者

by simona370



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, F/M, S&M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simona370/pseuds/simona370
Summary: 借鉴电影女性瘾者的故事情节，现代AU NC－18 有些情节［会涉及到道德层面的东西］比如一夜情 3p sm 监禁之类的…所以在这里重点预警，不能接受文中出现这种情节的朋友就不要看了，人物有ooc请见谅本章小莫严重黑化，有监禁感官剥夺的情节，重点预警一下





	［all咕哒子］成瘾者

他们对视了片刻，藤丸立香忽然笑起来。

“你一点也不怀疑我吗？”

“什么？”埃尔梅罗一时没反应过来，脸上露出迷茫的神色。

她的笑意变得有些微妙，是一种处于将要恶作剧或是恶作剧即将成功的期待。

“你知道，人都爱在回忆、自传以及日记里夸大其实地美化自己。”她压低声音，像要揭露一个惊天的秘密那样，“也许我并没有经历过那些事，我没有自己所说的那么有魅力，没有考上大学，库丘林也不是像我说的那样英俊而忠诚，也许我是因为忍受不了他的冷淡或不举才寻找外遇，而外遇的对象也丝毫不体面。我在欺骗你，以自己想要的方式夸大那些记忆。”  
“我注意到你从未质疑过我故事的真实性，哪怕半点。”

她的声音低到一种让人迷幻的程度。

“埃尔梅罗先生，你是太善良不愿意去怀疑我，还是发自内心愿意相信我的故事呢？”

她暖橘色的眼睛里折射着不可思议的流光，他觉得那里面好像暗藏着一种漩涡，一艘帆船驶过时必须得很小心才行，否则就会深陷进去，再也无法离开。

“我相信你说的故事，”他毫不回避她的目光，“你看不到自己的表情，可我看的一清二楚。你在陈述时没有半点沾沾自喜的优越，提起故事里的每一个人时，都带着对他们的歉意和自责，你觉得所有发生的一切都是自己的过错，你责备自己，无法原谅自己，所以才会在一开始就称自己是坏人。”  
“可坏人不会对他们犯下的错感到自责，”他说着，也笑了一下，“只有像你这样的好姑娘才会。”

她脸上有一瞬间空白的神色，几乎快让他从那些密不透风的伪装中看到了底下鲜血淋漓的脆弱，但很快就被一种受了冒犯而迅速建立起来的防备代替了。

“我希望在听完接下来的故事后，你还能坚持称我为好姑娘，埃尔梅罗先生。”她冷漠道。

她没有高明到同时周旋在三个男人之间也丝毫不露破绽的本事，库丘林很快就发现了她出轨的事实。

她同样也意识到了，也知道这是必然的结果，她可没傻到以为自己能骗过朝夕相处的伴侣。

莫德雷德与她的亲近是意料之外的事，她的愧疚无法对库丘林做出弥补，却意外让她体会到了身为母亲的感觉。她每天接送莫德雷德上学放学，两人年纪相差不过七岁，许多事都能聊到一起，最重要的是，莫德雷德这样正处于青春期叛逆阶段的女孩儿，只会崇拜比他们更酷的人，而藤丸立香不冷不热的态度与做派反而正吸引她的主意。

她们一起光脚在天台喝酒跳舞，周末开车去几百公里外爬冷峻的雪山，坐在悬崖边分享同一支烟。无论在这些陪伴中萌生的是友情还是亲情，藤丸立香都很开心看到她对自己明显的亲近，何况她还是自己的共犯。

“你脖子后面有痕迹。”不过几个月的时间，莫德雷德就已经比刚来时长高了许多，她从后面靠近藤丸立香，很容易就看到了她发丝间若隐若现的紫斑。她不是什么没见过世面的纯情小姑娘，知道那是吻痕。

“在库丘林回来之前，你最好把它处理掉。”

藤丸立香舔了一下手指间樱桃的汁水，忽然生出一股万念俱灰的疲惫。

“我想不出还有什么隐瞒他的必要。”她转身与莫德雷德面对面，将一颗樱桃塞进她唇间。

她的手指因为心事重重而迟缓，莫德雷德尝到了她指尖的凉意。

“你要离开吗？”金发碧眼的少女静静注视着她，要是她抬头，很容易就能看到那双绿眼睛里森然的冷酷。

她没有回答，莫德雷德便抱住她，将头埋进她颈侧，低声说：“我会帮你，只要你向我保证不会离开。”

在莫德雷德的掩护下，她又欺瞒了库丘林一段时日。

她几乎要惊讶于自己这名共犯的本事了，因为她根本就没把莫德雷德所谓的掩护放在心上，只是怀着一种破罐子破摔的心态等着库丘林戳破而已。  
莫德雷德做的很好，可她不想再继续下去了。

圣诞节前夜，库丘林早早推掉了所有行程专门陪伴她们，而藤丸立香却从一早就不见人影，直到傍晚，她提着高跟鞋，口红在唇边晕开，发丝与衣衫凌乱，摇摇晃晃从上坡走下来。她上午去见了迦尔纳，下午见了阿周那，身上带着他们留下的痕迹，要在这样美满的圣诞前夕完完全全摊开给库丘林看。

在到家的两个房区前，莫德雷德拦住了她。

“好女孩儿，”阿周那把她灌醉了，她朦朦胧胧对莫德雷德笑起来，说话时忽然觉得自己有点像母亲，这一念头让她笑的肆无忌惮起来，“你做的很好，可我不愿意继续啦。”

今天她让两个兄弟都射在自己体内，告诉他们是圣诞福利，此刻她甚至能感觉到腿间有阿周那未清理的精液缓缓流出来。

莫德雷德显然也发现了。

她那张美丽而英气十足的脸上露出被惹恼了的凶狠，看起来几乎有点像库丘林。

“你这个婊子。”

这个词她几乎从小听到大，甚至不觉得那是侮辱，反而有种熟悉到让人觉得滑稽的感觉。她忍不住笑的更深，发出的笑声又让她想起母亲，简直让她有种在梦里的迷幻感。  
她觉得自己似乎有些明白了母亲。有什么好在乎的呀，好女孩儿，不要用那些条条框框约束你自己啦，你可以做任何你乐意的，给了你生命的人都不去责怪你，你干嘛要跟自己过不去呢？

她因自己脑补出来的母亲的声音笑得东倒西歪，差点被自己绊倒。

“莫德雷德，我的好女孩儿，”她靠在莫德雷德肩上，“扶我回去好吗，我的腿发软，都怪阿周那今天太粗暴了。”

她几乎是被莫德雷德拖回去的。

就在那一刻，她失去了她的共犯。

库丘林居高临下俯视着狼狈趴在地毯上的她，她笑着，扯开自己本来就不蔽体的衣物，摊开四肢，大大方方让他把身上的痕迹看的一清二楚。

“库丘林，你这个大傻瓜，”她甜蜜地像在说情话，“我不要陪你演戏了，我什么也不要，你把马塞尔抱给我，我要带我的好伙伴走啦，现在就走。”

他眼里流露出怜悯的情绪，跟一种凶狠的执念掺杂在一起，看的让人发毛。

“你这个婊子，”他半跪下去，把满身是别的男人痕迹脏兮兮的妻子抱在怀里，声音里几乎带着笑意，也像在对她说情话，“小傻瓜，以为自己还能去哪里呢？”

那个瞬间，被酒精麻痹了的迟钝神经也无法阻止她感觉到一股恐怖的凉意。

从那天起后很长一段时间，她没再见过太阳。

起先他们把她关在一个完全密闭的房间里，就是1954年几个心理学家首次做感官剥夺实验的那种密室。后来人们发明出另一种形式，管这个叫禁闭，做为一种酷刑使用。  
只用几天就能摧毁一个人的意志。

那种感觉很奇怪，当一个人失去五感时，也许是大脑为了提醒你还是个存在的生命体，会让你出现许多幻觉。她看到母亲腐烂在李子树下的脸，有一种怪异的美，父亲的身体被琴弦贯穿吊在空中，风吹过时就演奏出欢乐颂的曲子。

无数个幻觉几乎要搅烂她的脑子。

她没有时间的概念，过了很久，有人进来喂她水喝。那是她生平第一次要为人类的触碰落泪，水流过嗓子时有股刀割的痛感，也许是她哭喊叫坏了嗓子，也许是好几天没有喝过水了。  
她的四肢被绑着，能感觉到自己在声嘶力竭地求饶，语无伦次地让对方不要走，但没有声音，这间密室听不到任何声音。后来她才知道，莫德雷德从来不是她的共犯，她是库丘林的共犯。这样的密室不是一天两天能准备好的，他们密谋已久。

不是只有她在等，他们同样也在等待。

人类的触感消失的无影无踪，好像又是她的一场幻觉。在绝望中，她意识到他们也许真的不在乎她是否会精神崩溃，不如说她变成疯子对他们来说是最好的结果。  
她分不清自己是醒着还是睡着了，也许她从没睡着过，只是一个接一个的做梦。

她曾经因好奇看过关于感官剥夺实验的报告，人被关在密室里到一定程度，连自己是死是活都分不清楚，人格最终会崩溃。而在人格崩溃之前，一切可以和感官被剥夺者交流的生物，哪怕是猪，他们可能也会对其俯首帖耳。

不能怪她在日后很长一段时间对他们几近丧失人格的顺从，毕竟她被关了整整六天，她应该庆幸自己还没有变成疯子。

他们把她关在了另一间没有窗的房间里，房间很小，一间浴室一张床，但有光有声音，她已经很满足了。她好像患上了皮肤饥渴症，迫切地渴望着另一个人的触碰。她从醒来就会从头到脚把自己摸一遍，确认自己还存在，浴室里没有镜子，她一遍又一遍摸着自己的五官，重复着自己的名字，然后像小孩子学字一样重复每一个自己能记起的单词。  
库丘林与莫德雷德有时会进来，他们从不同时出现，而每当他们来看她时，无论要对她做什么，她都会陷入一种极度兴奋的状态。

大多时候是做爱，讽刺的是，在与库丘林的性爱中，她又重新找回了高潮。尽管对方并无此意，每次性事都要把她折磨到半死。

她觉得库丘林有时是真的想杀了自己。

他掐住她的脖颈，一下又一下捅进她身体里，仿佛那是能将她内脏捣烂的利器，缺氧让她陷入半昏半醒的状态，大脑却因感到皮肤的触碰而释放出兴奋的信号，她几乎要分裂成两半，在这样极端的情绪中，性高潮来得凶猛而灭顶。  
她看到库丘林的眼睛，血一样的红，他的脸在幻觉中变成一头刚刚咬断猎物喉咙的孤狼，她还活着，狼会不会放弃已杀死的猎物来追逐她呢？他在犹豫，眼里是种完全掌控了她生命的审视。

掐住脖子的力道越来越重，他眼中有极亮的光闪过，在那种光芒中，她失去了意识，醒来后意识到那光芒并不是来自他眼中的，那是濒死前的幻觉。

她的喉咙被掐伤了，很久说不出话来。

让她一直不解的是，莫德雷德丝毫没有比库丘林温柔。

也许是因为莫德雷德无法真正进入她的身体，那种永远得不到的满足让她比库丘林更加恶劣，她用很多道具折磨她。

她年轻狂妄，生性带着一种孩子式残忍的天真。孩子总会对得不到的东西抱有比成年人还要偏执的执念，他们在幼年没有被满足的，会在成年时变本加厉的找回。

“不要…”她两手被铐在床头，用尽了全身力气才发出一声微弱的气音。

莫德雷德一边微微睁大眼睛看着她，一边伸进去了第五根手指。

她觉得自己要从内部被撕开了。

而莫德雷德却发出一种爽朗而纯真孩子样的笑声，用一种专注的神色看着她微微隆起的小腹。她笑起来时露出两颗尖尖的虎牙，显得俏皮极了。谁会责备这样一个生机勃勃漂亮而英气的姑娘呢，她还那么年轻，无论犯下什么错都不忍让人苛责。

“好像怀孕了一样，”她像第一次发现了硬币能站立的小孩子一样，欣喜地轻呼出声，急切地索要长辈的关注，“立香，你看。”

莫德雷德把手探的更深，仿佛要去触摸她的子宫。

“你犯了错，”她把脸贴在她微隆起的小腹，低声道，“不守承诺的人就要被惩罚。”

她不明白为什么好像一眨眼的瞬间，那个当初无比亲近她的少女就不见了，在她青春鲜活的皮囊下藏着另一个人吗？还是那个共犯从未存在过？

“好奇我是怎么逃出来的吗？”  
她一直没有表情的脸上露出一种艳丽而诡秘的笑意，像那种极少数活在深海底的海葵，颜色艳丽，外表极具迷惑性，当她狩猎时，有种残酷却美丽的痛感。

夜太深了。  
也许他从不应该如此深入到黑夜中。

她似乎嗅到了他的不安，笑意更深。

“我杀了他们。”

黎明前最黑暗的云层深处传来一声惊雷般的巨响，那是冬雷吗？还是他臆想的幻听？

他这幅茫然失魂的状态似乎更加娱乐了她，她光着脚走到那团脏衣篓旁边，拎起了自己的外套，从口袋里掏出了一把小巧的手枪。  
奇怪的是，当她拿着那把枪返回来时，埃尔梅罗感到了一种极度的平和与释然。

她打开了保险栓，银质枪身泛着流畅优美的光泽，黑黢黢的枪口对准了他的额头。而他还在心底赞美手枪是人类近现代以来制造出的最残忍、也最美的武器。

美和死亡有冲突吗？  
也许死亡才是呈现美最极致的舞台。

“你不应该这么折磨自己，”他仿佛看不到那把一发子弹就能打碎他头骨的枪，专注看着藤丸立香的眼睛，“承担一个莫须有的罪名不会让你好起来。”

她眼里火焰般的光芒熄灭了，就好像她已经沉入了深海底，再也没有任何可以浮上去的希望。

“我爱过他们。”

她放下枪，神情里有种孩子式的迷茫与担忧。那么多成年人要花一生去弥补童年的缺失，她也不例外。父亲曾经短暂的给过她，可他的离开让一切变本加厉。

“我爱过他们。”她轻声重复了一遍，然后抬头看向他，“但我把一切都搞砸了。”

“不是你的错。”他感到自己无法呼吸，好像也沉入了她眼中的深渊。

“不是你的错。”他慌乱重复着，生平第一次感到了语言有多么无力。人类发明出语言和文字本质是为了沟通，可讽刺的是，人与人是无法真正理解的，人类的悲欢并不相同。

她好像不能理解为什么这样的陌生人会为她露出一副绝望而悲伤的表情。

是她的错吗？

她一贯会让人变的悲伤，让人变的绝望，让爱变成恨，让欢乐变成哭声。

“一切还会好起来吗？”她的声音很轻，眼睛好像在透过他注视着什么。

一切还会好起来吗？

学过金融都明白什么是沉没成本——在任何一阶段，以前支付的都是沉没成本，因此在决策中的每一阶段，只有未来成本和收入才是决策关键。

过去的无需计算，只有未来才是重要的。

可人类那么复杂而又情绪化，天生是种悲剧性的生物，渴望着无法被计算权衡的爱，却只能在最理智的最大利益化中得到希望。

“会好起来的。”他竭力让自己笑起来。

冬雷又响了。

原来那不是他的幻听，黎明前最黑暗的时刻，他尝到了滚烫的鲜血，尝到了最痛的绝望。

她眼睛里的火焰与海水碰撞，那么美，那么残酷。那是她的挣扎，是她的求救啊。可飞蛾把它当做了光明，还要让她为此而忏悔。

那些碰撞的光彩终于停下了，她倒在了血泊里。

如果时间能倒流回他们相遇的前一刻。

他轻哼着“当你亲吻我时宛如天堂在叹息”，有呻吟声从小巷深处传来，他不是个爱多管闲事的人，但本性善良——

泪水冲垮了他的幻想。

这座城市经历了漫长的冬季后终于迎来了春天。

而吉娜可犹豫了一个冬季的抉择终于有了结果，她决定再也不碰小提琴了，今天是个难得晴朗的好天气，适合告别一切不愉快的过去。

她背着琴来到了中央公园的湖边，湖水映着蓝天，风晃动着她映在湖中的影子。

“今天真是个好天气。”路过的一对老夫妻上前来跟她打招呼，他们眼里有种紧张的小心，让吉娜可忍不住笑起来。

她倒退几步，然后箭步朝湖边跑过去，狠狠将琴盒甩进了湖面。

在他们惊恐的目光中，小提琴很快沉入了湖面，再也看不到踪影了。

“真是个好天气，”她觉得畅快极了，满面笑容对老夫妻道，“祝你们有愉快的一天。”

保持着这种好心情，她轻车熟路赶去了医院看望迦尔纳。

他已经转入了普通病房，医生告诉她再有一个星期就能批准他出院了。

私人病房里采光极好，他转头望向窗外的模样像副油画似的，也许这样的人只适合出现在画中，或是什么人的梦境里。阿周那安静坐在旁边看报纸，他们的关系似乎比以往亲近了一些，在迦尔纳住院的这几个月，这是他第三次出现。

她抱着一捧新鲜的花为花瓶更换，忽然动了动鼻子。

一股记忆犹新的香水味让她忍不住皱起了眉。

“她又来过了？”吉娜可很不愿意对迦尔纳发脾气，不愿意让他再有半点的为难，但还是忍不住气愤。

阿周那抬头看了她一眼，他们曾经互为共犯，为了保护迦尔纳或者一种更阴暗的个人心思，但那些都过去了。

她毕竟还是个孩子，当即给了阿周那一个白眼。他在迦尔纳住院的期间来了三次，每一次都有那女人留下的味道。

“别担心，”迦尔纳难得笑了起来，日光让他的发丝呈现出一种几近透明的颜色，“一切都会好起来的。”

吉娜可愿意相信他的话，她没办法再经历一次差点失去他的恐惧了，为了把那女人从地下室救出来，他几乎搭上了性命，却无法为自己做任何辩护。私闯民宅是违法，按法律来说，房主有当场击杀他的权利。

她放弃了复仇的念头，打心底期望着他们能再斗个你死我活，可又希望一切能就此平静下来。毕竟迦尔纳那么善良，恶人从地狱里攀上了一根永远不会断的蛛丝。

她愿意相信他的话，祈祷一切都会好起来。

大学校园里永远不缺生机勃勃的新生，他们像一个希望与未来的符号，单是站在那里就能让人看得会心一笑，发自内心升起一股喜悦来。

这群朝气蓬勃的新生因为听了前辈的怂恿，结伴扒在了大礼堂的窗外往里面张望，想目睹一眼传说中那位年轻英俊的心理学教授。

但他们今天要失望了。  
教授因为私事请了长假，代课的是位干练的女教授。

在广场的喷泉池边，街头艺人拉着小提琴，恰巧是她第一首学会的巴赫曲，曾经她站在阳台上那么急切而悲痛地演奏着。

那好像是上辈子的事情了，隔着那么多光阴朦朦胧胧，像一团气泡，只要她轻轻伸手那么一碰，就会化为泡沫消失在空气里。

“小姐，”有一头黑色长发的英俊男人从后面靠近她，“你看起来不太开心，我能帮你什么？”

她转身看向他，漂亮干净的一张脸，脖颈侧有一处伤疤，看着很深，可也许时间久了，疤痕就会消失。

“一杯热咖啡，一块蒙布朗。”她笑起来。

他们坐在咖啡店里时，店里播放着一首耳熟能详的爵士乐，玫瑰人生，埃尔梅罗忍不住跟着哼唱了两句，“当你亲吻我时宛如天堂在叹息…”  
他微张开的唇上落下一个很轻的触感，像片羽毛似的。

他愿意相信天堂里会有人为了美好而发出叹息。


End file.
